satan's lotus wolf
by demon.eclipse.wolf
Summary: in the middle of the east forest satan's daughter; eclipse lucifer is watching two exorcists kanda and allen fight akuma. bored and having nothing to do eclipse decides to go to the black order with the two exorcist. her reason she wants to muck up the earls plans but will more come than that. kanda x oc rated T for cursing, mild romance and violence...read and find out
1. prolouge chapter 1

**Eclipse: hi eclipse here, really bored and story ideas have been swarming my mind all day so meet my first ever -man story (done 5 fairytail stories) called ' satan's lotus '. thank you *bows* my **

**my oc-**

**my oc is viscous, arrogant and oh wait she's currently the 'the daughter of Satan' my best friend because I'M INSANE. She is the only moon demon in existence, has the power to transform into a oversized wolf ( because I'm obsessed with them) and can control 'Luna flame' that she can solidify into any weapon she wants. She is commonly known as the 'Luna lotus' haha. Her appearance as name will be revealed in a minute**

**in the east forest of sentagol ( centre-ghoul)**

**no one's p.o.v**

_I bloom when the wind does blow~_

_my heart is made of pure stone~_

_no one knows me~_

_for I am free~_

_the wind screams my name dear~_

_everyone who sees me fears~_

_as I like to rip apart~_

_all their useless little hearts~_

_lotus I am very sweet~_

_for my paws turn into feet~_

_wolf to human I do change~_

_for my life is too strange~_

_I bloom when the wind does blow~_

_my cold body could make it snow~_

_for my wolf half howls out to the moon~_

_when I bloom I'll seal your doom~_

(copyright on song ( my own)

A 18yr old girl sat against a large tree trunk as the wind blew through her midnight hair. She slowly sung her song in a high pitched tone before ending it upon seeing monsters. Two midnight black wolf ears atop her head twitched along with her tail, her purple eyes turned to slits as her red lips motioned the end of her song. Her long purple and black yukata hung loosely on her breasts but was held by a black obi around her waist with a bow at the back, long black vine markings crawled up her arms twisting and turning spreading to her shoulders to stop, it carried on up her neck disappearing into her hair-line before revealing themselves at the sides of her pale face, three each side, two curling off in view but the middle vines on each side grew to the tip of her eye and curled off. This is Eclipse Lucifer daughter of Satan and heir to the thrown of hell, she has the power of lunar flame after being born the first and last moon demon. She can turn in to the creature of the moon, the wolf and she has such beauty it's intoxicating, the figure is that of a goddess, a large bust and a curvaceous body. Now Eclipse had seen akuma before as a matter of fact she has had the Noah family and the earl bowing at her feet... just the thought made her smirk... the whole of hell respected their princess after all she had killed a 100 humans, akuma and demons at the age of 3yrs old but now she was on earth at the age of eighteen because she was bored and wanted adventure but so far she's just been loving the views which were now SPOILT by the stupid akuma at the base of the cliff which SHE happened to be sitting right near the edge.

" hey there's two exorcist's coming " a level three told two of his... lets say killing buddies, the three smirked including the princess, it was just sunrise and something interesting was already happening. " let's kill them " the third akuma said... this akuma a level two. " let's " the second and also a level two agreed when suddenly the two said exorcists appeared out the trees and into the clearing already in fighting stances. " three akumas huh this should be easy" a white haired boy explained to a blue haired samurai who in reply 'che' the boy. " oi... there may only be three of us but there's only two off you " a dumb a akuma retorted to them. " oh just get on with it " Eclipse ignorantly called out confusing the five, " where the hell did that come from? " the dumb akuma replied " who cares lets kill the exorcists " a smart -ish akuma bellowed. " Innocence activate; mugen " the samurai ran at the level three as the white haired boy sent sharp ribbons at the level two akuma whilst shouting 'CROWN BELT' eclipse huffed causing a small mushroom shaped cloud of warm air appear in the colder air, unbeknownst to the fighters below as she stood up and walked to the edge to get a better view. The samurai jumped back from the akuma but quickly charged cutting it's arm half off " my arm! I'll kill you " the akuma attacked only to have it's arm cut clean off. The clown like akuma shrieked and and brought it's other arm down on the samurai and sliced his shoulder causing the samurai to jump back. The white haired boy jumped into eclipse's view and carried on attacking the level two, surprisingly the other akuma had that the samurai had fought had exploded and only one remain. The samurai quickly attacked the level two " illusion ; underworld insects " the akuma was killed instantly after blowing up from damage, this causing Eclipse to fight boredom again as she sat down against her sakura tree. Abruptly some of the white haired boys ribbons flew up and anchored into the ground followed by the boy and the samurai. " piss off " Eclipse hissed at their intrusion to her view both confused at the girl in front of them " who are you? " eclipse looked up at the white haired boy. " I might as well as you the same question " the boy smiled putting out his had and replying " I'm Allen walker an exorcist for the black order and this is yuu kanda also an exorcist " she simply huffed again and stood up, " I saw your fight not bad shame there was no innocence." the boy looked shocked but the samurai just raised a brow causing eclipse to introduce. " Eclipse Lucifer, moon demon " she put her hand out to shake but only got a sword to her throat " not the first time this happened you're just commonly mistaking me for them. Well there's a difference you see I'm actually from hell and those creatures are just machines made by the earl but oh well " she pushed the sword away from her neck causing a drop of black blood to slide down mugen. Eclipse turned and started to walk away when Allen shouted behind her " don't go! " she smirked as she swivelled to face the boys. " you guys better follow after all we're going to the same place." Allen quickly walked to her " why are you going to the black order? " she simply shrugged and looked at the samurai " got nothing better to do and why not muck up the earls plans after all my jobs to be devious " her smile said it all a devious smirk, she turned and started to walk barefoot to the order " kanda, come on or I'll start calling you blue" kanda 'che'd in reply and started to walk whilst sheathing mugen. " why me? "...

two days later...

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! " kanda shrieked at eclipse as she was currently naked in a large lake under a waterfall. " having a wash you should too after all you don't want that cut infected and this water is cleaner than holy water " Allen nodded in agreement and sat against a beach tree. " ONNA'S SHOULDN'T WASH NAKED IN FRONT OF MEN " kanda bellowed as eclipse flattened her ears and ran her hands along her hair to let the water clean it fully. " I don't mind anyway Allen's being a gentleman and closing his eyes and looking away when your staring at me and shouting " kanda instantly muted and sat near Allen as nodded. _ 1 oh the wind blows~ 1 as the water flows~ 1 across the pristine lake~ 1 the fire burns~ 1 and the ground churns~ 1 as battle screams~ 1 _kanda opened an eye to see eclipse was in the middle of the lake singing with her hands open as if awaiting a gift. _1 1 I cut the throat of my enemy~ 1 with bloody hands~ 1 I cry in blood for my lotus sings~ 1 and more hits do land~ 1 why moon are you not~ 1 letting my soul bloom~ 1 _eclipse tapped on the boys shoulders causing them both to open their eyes, eclipse was already in her yukata and her hair was dry. " your turn to have a wash " Allen and kanda nodded as they stood up and eclipse sat down. Kanda quickly turned back and noticed the long vine markings up her shoulders but his eyes widened as he saw a fully bloomed lotus in hands...

eclipse: why is it when ever I write a chapter on my laptop it's always around 11pm to 4am in the night! I'm so tired well at least I got an idea out my imaginative mind yay!. PLEASE REVIEW ON MY PROLOUGE SLASH FIRST CHAPTER HAHA LOL. I WHILE UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET TWO REVIEWS OR ASAP! HAHA

free virtual cookies for everyone who loves kandaxoc stories whoopee...

Kanda: your such a baka

eclipse: demon wolf mode rawwwwwwwww!

*transforms into giant wolf and chases kanda*

by the way those to songs are mine so copyright is in proposition


	2. Chapter 2 at the order

**Eclipse: I'm writing this chapter in advance because I go back to school Tuesday kill me now but I will still update at least once a week...**

**kanda: ha you have to go to school * annoying smirk ***

**eclipse: shut up and do the disclaimer or I'll make you wear a pink prom dress in a one-shot .**

**Kanda: I'd like to see you try okamii ushi**

**eclipse: hey guys I'm gonna write a one-shot were kanda wears a pink dress for a mission ha I can't wait...**

**kanda: oh shit... eclipse does not own -man only her oc's and plots and songs... **

**eclipse: on with the story... btw I might write that one shot hehe...**

**in front of the black order no one's p.o.v**

" WHY IS THERE A DEMON HERE!" a large stone face bellowed to no one in particular, as eclipse put her hands on her hips in an aggravated way. " it's ok she's with us " Allen put his hands up in defence as kanda growled in annoyance. " let's just leave her out here " eclipse huffed in an unladylike manner and turned her aggravation on to kanda. " oh shut up yuu, go play with your samurai sword " she made bunny signs causing kanda to unsheathe his sword and point it at eclipse. " I should skin you alive demon " eclipse stuck out her tongue as Allen watched unable to interfere because there was a 90% chance he would die " I would like to see you try " a ticked off sign appeared on kanda's head as he gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on the hilt of mugen. " I might just " eclipse suddenly appeared in front of kanda with silver flames in her hand. " come at me bro " kanda and eclipse immediately charged only to be rudely interrupted. " I'm still here you know " the stone face exclaimed in an offended tone as kanda and eclipse stopped inches away from each other. " your lucky he interrupted yuu, cause otherwise you would be dead right now " kanda just looked away as the stone face opened the gates after continuous pleading from allen. " let's go " the three walked in as the gates started to shut.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~Time skip~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Komui's fingers interlocked as he leaned his elbows against the hard wooden desk that lay in the centre of the room. " so you want to be a helper, that's strange seeming as your a demon " eclipse smirked as she rested lazily on the sofa, the sleeves of her yukata at mid-arm. " I prefer the term devil " she leaned forward " now the only reason I'm here is because," she stopped mid sentence but it still flowed of her tongue in a factual way. komui raised his eyebrows and frowned " because? " her smirk widened as kanda watched this conversation; leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. " because I despise the millennium earl and his family, though that road girl has style along with the man named tyki... not bad looking either." she leaned back against the sofa as if she had proved her point and the smirk disappeared. Her personality was completely different from the last few days. Kanda could tell, she was quite free going and evil in a way but now she was deadly serious and devious; a perfect mix. " now why should I let a 'devil' join the black order " the smirk slowly creeped back onto eclipse's face as she placed her hand by her hip and an elbow against the arm of the sofa, her little finger under her lip while the rest of the hand kept her head in place. " look at this my way, I can kill akuma...one your short on exorcists, two I have info, three... I can kill Noah and finally I have connections. " komui nodded as she listed pro's but. " what are the down sides? " she leaned forward showing her seriousness " I could kill every one of you " it rolled of her tongue perfectly as she stood up and slowly bowed. " think about whilst I have a walk " komui nodded as eclipse put out a hand for a polite shake which komui gladly took before eclipse left. " kanda what do you think? " komui's original position returned as kanda pushed himself off the wall. " I hate to say it but we need someone strong like her " komui nodded again for his mind was in deep thought. Kanda quickly slipped away making sure not to distract komui, eclipse walked through the corridors humming a unknown tune. The words starting to flow out her mouth...

_I hold a sword~_

_in my hand~_

_as my inner wolf~ howls aloud~!_

_I watch as I kill~_

_the innocent~_

_as I kill you all~_

eclipse slowly danced to her own singing knowing that she had an audience. Kanda hid behind the large corned wall as eclipse carried on walking along the long balcony...

_my lips pure red~ _

_from the blood!_

_my daddy~ shed!_

Eclipse's hands slowly trailed down her face before quickly rising to her hair as her next verse started ...

_my hair is black~_

_from the darkness my hearts held~ trapped~!_

she quickly mucked up her hair seductively for kanda before flattening it again; sorting out her ears_..._

_My eyes purple~_

_from the wolf_

_I re~pre~sent~!_

_With a hint of crimson in my eyes~_

_I cry~, I cry~, I cry~~_

eclipse held her hands loosely over her chest...

_now you see me~_

_angelic~_

_unable to be free~_

_cause she's captive in my heart~_

_no wonder I'm so dark~_

_I love to be~_

_I love to be~ X2 (verse)_

_I love to be~ free! _

_( copyright my song)_

eclipse smirked as she stopped her song and climbed onto the rail, quickly sitting down using her hands to stop her falling off. " I know your there yuu " kanda knowing he was caught stepped out of the shadows. " you sing to much " he complained " you don't sing " she retorted back as he leaned against the rail next to her. " why should I my jobs to kill not entertain " a scowl appeared on kanda's face as eclipse giggled. " I've been living in hell for so long, everything is amusing " kanda turned to the almost mature demon only to realise how beautiful she actually was, her long midnight black hair blowing in the wind topped with cute wolf ears, perfect dark purple eyes that almost stared straight into your soul, pale blemish or error free skin and a curvaceous body that ended with long slender legs and a slick wolf tail; perfect in every way... accept a personality like a stubborn mule, quick come backs, feisty attitude followed by a temper like a volcano, devious, cunning, seductive, sexy, the list went on for miles yet stopped at is feet. So much he didn't know such as where did she grow up, where'd she learn to fight?, why is she so devious and angry?, cold ? All these things he craved to know yet. " yuu your staring " kanda blinked a few times only to notice the wolf was right. " che, stupid ushi " eclipse chopped her hand down on his head and jumped off the railing to land in front of him. " I know what that means baka " kanda looked at her with a 'I don't care' look and walked away before quickly shouting " you should go see komui "

**with komui**

" welcome to the black order eclipse" komui shook hands with eclipse and smiled. " good to be here " eclipse stood bowed respectfully and left. Closing the door for four words escaped her mouth. " so the journey begins " as she headed to her room, tomorrow will be interesting...

**eclipse: sorry not a lot happening but I just wanted to get my oc into the black order quick asap but next chapter will be interesting I promise... hopefully.**

**Kanda: baka**

**eclipse: good night to you to kanda * gets into bed, turns around and switches off light leaving kanda in the dark***


End file.
